LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at the house where Lex and Jack are seen peering into other Universe Orbs) Jack: Whoa man. Lex: I know right? Jack: You weren't kidding! This is awesome! Lex: Told you! Jack: Is there anything else we can see? Lex: There's a lot of different Universes out there Jack, of course there is! Jack: Hey, can you show me that universe with this Jax guy you keep coming me to? Lex: You got it. (Lex creates another orb) Jack:... Whoa! That dude. Is big! Lex: Yeah and you see the arms huh? Jack: *Looks at his arm* Yeah. I see why you compared me to him. Lex: Hey, you wanna see his daughter? She's hot. Jack: N-No thanks. Lex: You sure? She's a sight. Or I could show you her best friend. She's also smoking hot. And she's a blonde. Jack: I came for entertainment, not people to leave Erin for. Jack: I know I know, it was just a joke. Jack: Well, what else is there? Lex: Oh my friend there is lots. I recently saw a universe where an alien came to Earth and makes people's heads explode and steals they're brains. Jack:.... That's messed up. Lex: Eh, he's doing it to save his race though. Jack: Still messed up. Lex: Well, it's for the good of his people. Jack: I mean....I guess. But still. Lex: Well, it's not their fault it can't be as peaceful as Bea- Uhhh...! Jack: Huh? Lex: Uhhhh- Bacon! Yeah bacon, that's what I meant to say! Jack: Why? *gasp* Is there a Universe made of bacon?! Lex: Uhh, doubt it. Jack: Ah damn it! That would have be amazing. Lex: Yeah it would... Jack: Say, why did you decide to let me see these universes anyway? Lex: I mean, you all already know about it. Why hide them now? Jack: True. Lex: Besides, there's still SO many we haven't even been shown yet! For all I know, there may be a Universe made of bacon! Jack: *gasp* Yes! Lex: Then let's keep searching! Jack: Hell yeah! (As they continue looking, it cuts to Ray who's on the balcony looking out) Ray:………… Erin: There you are. (Ray turns around to see Erin there) Ray: Oh. Hello Erin. Erin: What're you doing out here? Ray: Just looking is all. Nice view isn't it? Erin: Yeah. It is. We always like looking out into the beach. Ray: I do wish Rayla could see it... Erin: You really miss her don't you? Ray: More then anything... Rayla and I have never been separated before. We had always been together, ever since we were born. Erin: Well, you know you can trust us to get her back right? Ray: I know. I just don't know how we're gonna do it though. Erin: We'll figure it out Ray. We always do. Ray: I hope so. (Ray looks back out into the ocean) Ray: This is a great view. Erin: Yep. (They stay in silence for a moment) Erin: Hey. Can I ask you something? Ray: What about? Erin: I wanted to ask about your Gift. Ray: My Gift? Ray: This is a great view. Erin: Yeah. You and Rayla share some kinda of Gift right? You can like... Read each others thoughts or something? Ray: There's a bit more to it then that. Erin: Well, can't you just feel her presence? Ray:...... Erin: Well? Ray: ...I can't... Erin: You can't? Ray: I don't know why but... I can't hear or feel anything from Rayla… I don't know if its cause we've been separated, or because of what Ultron did to me, or what happened to her but regardless of the reason, my Gift is pretty much gone right now... Erin: You really can't feel her? Ray: Nothing... It... It makes me feel so alone... (Erin walks up and puts her hand on Ray's shoulder) Erin: But you're not alone. Not anymore... Ray:.... (Ray decides to hug Erin much to her surprise) Ray: Thank you... Erin:... *Returns the hug* You're welcome. (The two hug for a bit more before Miles walks outside) Erin: Miles? Miles: Hey...We got a problem. (Miles leaves as Erin and Ray break apart) Erin: Come on let's go. Ray: You want me to come? Erin: Of course. Let's go! (Ray stands there before he nods and follows Erin. The heroes are all seen together) Miles: Good. Everyone's here. Yuri: What's going on Miles? (Miles pulls up a hologram of New York where numerous drones are seen flying around and firing on building and civilians) Miles: This. Ray: Ultron.... Jack: That bastard is back again... Mina: what are those drones doing? Miles: They're apparently launching an assault on the city. But look. (The footage shows a police officer with a shotgun firing at a drone as the drone takes little damage. The drone then kills the officer with a laser blast) Alex: Oh no... Izuku: We have to get down there! Rose: Erin, be careful out there. Erin: Don't worry I will. Uraraka: All right Charlie, you stay with Rose and Lenny okay? Charlie: Man I hate that I have to stay... Omega: Son listen to Uraraka. Charlie: *groans* Fine. Omega: Good. Lex: Then let's go guys! We got a robot to smash to bits! (The heroes nod as they all head out the door. It then cuts to the city as the police struggle to destroy the attacking drones. They are then joined by Iron Man as he flies over and fires missiles at the drones, destroying them) Officer: Thanks Stark! Tony: Don't mention it! (Tony is then hit by a drone's laser, knocking him out of the air and crashing into a building) Tony: Ow. Drone: Target acquired. Beginning attack. Tony: Nope! (Tony sits up and destroys the drone with a repulsor blast) Tony: Gotcha. ???: Stark. (Tony looks over to find Ultron in his new body made of Vibranium) Tony: Whoa... Ultron: Yes. Its the new, improved, me. Tony: Well.. Good for you. Ultron: So what brings you here? Tony: Apart from the robot invasion going on? Just seeing the sights. Ultron: You came alone I see. I don't see All Might with you this time. I assume the old fool finally fell over from old age? Tony: Don't bet on it. The Pros will be on the way soon enough. Ultron: That so? Too bad, you'll be gone by then. (Ultron fires a laser knocking Tony away) Tony: Gah! Well that hurt! (Tony sits up and prepares to fire) Tony: But I can hit way harder! (Tony fires a blast at Ultron, doing little to no damage to his body) Tony: What?! Ultron: Pitiful Stark. (Ultron hits Tony again before he charges forward and grabs him by the neck) Ultron: Now what Stark? Tony: God, you're even more ugly up close...! Ultron: Worthless final words! (Ultron prepares to fire a laser through Tony's head) Ultron: Now prepare to die Iron Man! (Ultron's laser is about to fire, but suddenly everything freezes) Alex: *Walks up to a frozen in place Ultron* …. Heh. *Punches Ultron in the face* (Ultron is sent flying then, he rushes up and punches him away) Alex: TIME RESUME! (Time resumes as Tony falls down on the ground and Ultron is able to move again) Erin: Way to go Alex! Tony: What the hell...? (Ultron gets back up as he glares at Alex) Ultron: Defenders... Alex: Surprised? (The other Defenders join Alex's side) Ultron: Not in the least. Jack: We expected as much from you. (The heroes look at Ultron's new body) Izuku: Seems you've gotten stronger. Ultron: More than that kids, I've evolved to the final stage. No going back now. Alex: Until we stop you. Ultron: Hm, well isn't that sweet to hear? A group of naive and misguided children who think they can stop the future. Typical of humans in this day and age. Erin: You're wrong about that. Ultron: Am I? Alex: Humans will always be better than whatever malfunctioning toaster your dumb ass comes up with. Omega: Yeah! Ultron: Your words fall on deaf ears children. Tom: Well then, how about I beat the words into you. Ultron: So it seems I'm not the only with a new body. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts